Unlikely Bonds in Equestria
by MetallicaFan01
Summary: Hello people, first time writing something like this so please R&R hit me with everything, I can take it. Rated M for graphic violence later in the story. OC will make an appearance. If you want one thrown in, message me their details and I'll see what I can do.


_**Sequence 1**_

I looked over the city with my eagle vision looking for a specific target. This man has been evading my sight for over 15 years and now I finally tracked him down to a single location. Now was the time, I jumped down from my ledge and before I hit the ground I was stop by an invisible wall that transported me to an unknown forest. When I awoke, I saw a single person standing over me. I jumped up n surprise and I accidentally hit her in the face.

"What was that for?" she screamed at me.

"Sorry you surprised me, it was an accident." I said in concern, "_This is a great way to start a conversation._" I thought to myself in frustration. "Could you take me to your leader?" I ask. She nodded still holding her nose. At a closer inspection, I noticed she had a horn.

"What's the horn?" I ask.

"The horn is the only way I can do magic, here in Equestria we have three different species. Unicorns, Pegisi, and Earth Ponies. I am a Unicorn so I can do magic, it seems that you are a Pegasus. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Twilight Sparkle but you can call me Twilight. What is your name? " As I am taking in all this information, I notice a castle in the distance

"I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze, but you can call me Ezio. Is that where we are going?" I ask.

"Yep, and we have one more species I haven't explained to you. It is called Alicorn; they have wings and a horn. Only royalty are Alicorns." When we reach the castle, the guards escort us to the princess, when we reach the throne room the princess whispers something into Twilight's ear then Twilight nodded and left the room.

"So Ezio, are you enjoying your stay?" She asks.

"How do you now my name?" I ask reaching for a throwing knife. She stops my hand with magic and chuckles.

"We are on the same side, you and me." She pulls open the collar on her shirt and reveals an assassin symbol pin. "I pulled you here to help us, we are facing a threat we can't handle alone. Over the course of a few weeks, I will be pulling four more people, who I believe that have the abilities to help us. Until they are all here I need you to relax as much as possible and protect the town I am sending you to."

I thought about it.

"Which town are you sending me to?" I ask. She smiles

"Twilight will take you there." Walk outside and Twilight was there talking to a ticket vendor.

"Let's get moving." I say behind her and scaring her in the process.

"Ezio, if you're going to keep doing that one of us is going to be dead." Twilight said.

"And who would that be?" I ask.

"Me." She said. About 20 minutes later, we arrive at Ponyville. "Let's go meet my friends." she suggested.

"That's okay with me." I say. A few minutes later we are in the town's library, also Twilight's house, with five other ponies around us. Two Pegisi, two earth ponies, and one unicorn.

"Girls we have a pony not from this world, Celestia authorized the transport of other over the course of a few weeks. Hs name is Ezio, Ezio this is Rainbow Dash," she points to one of the Pegisi. "This is Applejack," she points to an earth pony. "This is Pinkie Pie," she points to the other earth pony. "This is Rarity," she points to the other unicorn in the room. "And last but not least this is Fluttershy." She points to the last pony in the room.

"You're new, you're new right? I am Pinkie Pie, but you already know that. I throw parties, you have never partied until you've been to one of my parties." Pinkie Pie said breaking the sound barrier.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest pony in all of Equestria. Stay out of my way and we'll both be happy." Rainbow Dash said.

"If you are the fastest I challenge you." I said with a slight grin.

"If you want to wallow in shame, that's up to you. First one from here to Sweet Apple Acres, it's a really big farm." Rainbow said taking to the air while I get ready to run. She gave me a look as if she were surprised but shrugged as Twilight started us off.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Twilight yelled as we took off. In the beginning, it looked like Rainbow was going to win until I caught up. I kept that sped and we got there at the same time.

"How do you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, for my line of work you need to be fast." I say.

"I want to do your line of work then." Dash joked.

"I might teach you then." I joked back. The next few weeks are uneventful, until number, two of the five came.


End file.
